1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote image information monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor for monitoring a remote location in images through a phone line using an asymmetric high-speed data modem through a phone line.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a general remote location managing device. The general remote location managing device has a state monitoring controller 150, a plurality of dial-up base station modems 142 and 144, and a plurality of subscriber devices 110 and 120. The subscriber device 110 includes a dial-up branch modem 113, a state monitor 112, and a sensor 111, and the subscriber device 120 includes a dial-up branch modem 123, a state monitor 122, and a sensor 121.
As shown in FIG. 1, the subscriber devices 110 and 120 each transmit state information to the state monitoring controller 150 via the dial-up base station modems 142 and 144 connected to phone lines 132 and 134, respectively. That is, the state monitors 112 and 122 receive ambient state information sensed by the respective sensors 111 and 121, and transmit the state information to the respective dial-up branch modems 113 and 123. The state monitoring controller 150 issues an alarm depending on the type of state information received from the respective dial-up branch modems 113 and 123, and the dial-up base station modems 142 and 144. At the alarm, an operator is dispatched to the remote location to handle the situation.
Failures in the sensors 111 and 121 are highly likely to bring about malfunction of a system since the situation at a remote location can only be judged from state information sensed by the sensors 111 and 121. Therefore, it is difficult to differentiate between an emergency and a malfunction induced by user carelessness. In addition, disconnection of a phone line impedes immediate indication of the situation.